


Draw Me

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)





	Draw Me

Neji sat in the large living room of the main house branch waiting patiently for his uncle. The man told him that he had something to discuss with Neji and that he prepared something for the young Hyuuga. Neji wondered. His uncle was never caring; the only thing he was interested in was making the members of the clan stronger, no matter whom, no matter how. The sliding door opened and Hiashi Hyuuga gracefully walked into the room. He sent his nephew a meaningful look and sat down opposite the young man. Silence filled the room for a while; both males were looking at each other, as if studying the aura around them. The elder man spoke first.

"What I wanted to discuss with you, involves your future both as clan's successor and a Jonin." His voice was cool and passionless as always. It didn't surprise Neji; after all, his uncle didn't have any compassion to his brother's child.

"What do you mean?" Neji's voice sounded as cool as the elder's man.

Hiashi smirked, surprising his nephew. That man was a birthplace of grumpiness.

"Arranged marriage."

Neji froze. His eyes widened; he expected anything but that. The shock he experienced could not be compared to anything else. At his eighteen years of age, Neji didn't have a girlfriend or any interest in romantic attachments whatsoever. The only thing he wanted to do was practice his skills and surpass his uncle; he wanted to prove to himself and his clan that he was worthy, that he could do anything even without their help.

"What do you mean?" Neji's voice didn't shake, he tried to keep it as calm as possible, yet on the inside he felt taken aback.

"You are informed about the Kujo family. The elder Kujo is suffering from a serious heart condition." Hiashi said eyeing his nephew.

"Yes, but he has no heir." Neji replied confusion obvious on his face.

Hiashi grinned. "But he does have a heir. He had an affair with a woman seventeen years ago. She was a foreigner staying in the village."

"So he has a child?"

"Yes. A girl. He's been searching for her so many years, and they have finally managed to track down her location." His uncle explained. Neji nodded thinking.

"So what does it all have to do with me?" he finally asked looking into Hiashi's eyes. The older man crossed his hands on his chest returning the gaze.

"She was brought back to Japan from France and will be officially in control of the Kujo clan after her father passes away. We made an agreement, an arranged marriage between the clans, her safely in exchange for the power over her clan." The explanation was clear. "Now you understand why this is very important?"

Neji nodded.

"How will that help me become stronger?" he asked.

"The girl has special secret abilities." The man started. "If she draws a picture of someone she wishes to, that person can gain strength, confidence or anything that he or she wishes for or needs."

Neji listened silently to his explanation. It sounded unrealistic, but his uncle never fooled around with serious situations.

"So what do you say?" Hiashi asked.

Neji stood up. "I accept."

***

She liked reading books and smoking cigarettes; everything was always fine on her side, sometimes she even thought she was happy...sometimes. Alisa Kujo was an artist of a kind. She started when she was three years of age and continued until her seventeenth year. There was nothing she couldn't express on the paper; but usually she drew upon her imagination. Sometimes she wondered if she was too carefree and sometimes she wanted to sink into her melancholy, but she never let herself to. After her mother died, she was alone, but she never felt lonely or maybe it was what everyone else thought. She never let herself be sad around people and avoided telling them about herself; she was a mystery, an assumption for those who surrounded her.

Alisa looked around her new room and sighed in defeat. She had to admit, it was beautiful, traditional Japanese style bedroom with everything she needed; easel, paints, canvases and an ashtray. Her father was of a noble family; it surprised her that he searched for her all those years, but she was happy. No matter what he wanted her for, he still did...it felt good to be wanted. A knocked brought her back to reality; Alisa opened the door to find her father's personal secretary.

"Your father is expecting you." He stated turning around and walking away.

Clearly, no everyone was happy about her sudden appearance in the family. She didn't blame them.

Alisa quickly walked to her father's room. She knocked and opened the door; the man was on his futon, covered by a linen blanket; his eyes were closed and expression looked peaceful. Alias kneeled beside him and placed her hand on his forehead. The man opened his eyes and looked at her with clear admiration. His one and only beautiful daughter.

"Alisa," he started slowly; the difficulty to talk was evident. "I have something I want you to do, something that is very important, for me and the clan," Alisa looked at him curiously yet sadly. "There's been an arrangement between Kujo and Hyuuga family," the man stopped and looked at his daughter. "A marriage arrangement." He added and for a moment Alisa forgot how to breathe. She waited patiently for her father to continue. "You are to be married to Hyuuga-san's nephew at the age of eighteen. Would you do that for me?" he asked piercing her with his gaze. Alias kept silent for a while longer, processing the information in her head.

"Yes father." She finally said. "If that is what you wish for, I will do it."

"Thank you Alisa," the eldest Kujo smiled lightly and closed his eyes. Alisa bowed lightly and stood up, making her way to the door when she heard his voice.

"You are just like her..." her father whispered. "just like your mother..."

***

It was one of those rare rainy summer days; the sky seemed lower than it is, covering the earth with its dark desperation. Large rain droplets were already falling on the earth, allowing the smell of freshness to arise in the air. A carriage stopped next Hyuuga main house; a girl walked out and looked around. Her face expressed no emotion and almost no signs of life. She looked like a doll, portrayed to be a human. The girl approached the gate; it opened allowing her to enter the garden. She walked not looking behind, not looking around, ignoring the world.

"Miss Alisa Kujo?" an elderly man asked putting an umbrella above her head. Alias turned her head and gazed at him.

"I am." Her eyes lit up, and a smile spread on her face completely changing the mood.

"You are expected. Please follow me."

Alisa nodded walking after the man. She knew she had to pull on her usual expression of happiness and joy, but she didn't mind. She was used to it; being happy on demand.

"Miss Alisa Kujo." Introduced, allowing the girl to walk through the open doors into a living room she bowed and smiled lightly at the people present. There three people, an elder man, a girl with long beautiful hair and a young man, who reminded her of a girl. *So that must be him.* she thought walking closed and sitting down opposite the people.

"Welcome to our house hold, Alisa." Even though he was smiling, Alisa could tell that he wasn't sincere.

"I thank you greatly." She replied smiling back.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, the owner of this house, and this is Hinata, my daughter and Neji my nephew and your future husband." He quickly introduced. Alisa nodded at each one smiling politely.

"It's a pleasure. I am Alisa Kujo, please take care of me." Her voice silky smooth pierced Neji's ears making his heart beat faster. He didn't understand why, but nevertheless it was happening. Alias turned her gaze towards him, making him nervous.

"Your father and I thought it would be a good idea for you to live with us until the wedding..." He started talking again, but Alisa switched her brain off not wanting to listen. She didn't want to know the reasoning behind her staying in the Hyuuga house, nor was she interested in what she was to do in close future. She sunk into her own world of colours, not invaded by human selfishness and greed.

"...and now Neji will show you to your room." The man finally said making hr snap out of her thoughts and nod. Neji stood up and looked at her. Alias didn't make him wait. She quickly got up and bowed.

"Thank you. Nice meeting you." She smiled at Hinata who blushed deeply and mumbled something under her breath.

"Follow me." Neji said exiting the room.

Alisa followed close behind. They walked silently until they finally reached the room. The door was deep purple colour and Alisa couldn't help but gasp curiously.

"This is the first time you showed your true and honest expression." The long haired man said not turning around. Alisa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You knew?"

"I realised."

He opened the door and let her walk in first. Alias nodded a thank you and looked around. The room was very large but simple. It was divided in half one of which was already taken; by the look of it Neji was the one who occupied it. The other side of the room had a futon, a desk, a chocking chair next to the window and a wardrobe.

"You will be staying on the other side." Neji stated walking to his one. "Your belongings will be transferred here tomorrow."

Alisa nodded and sighed quietly. She walked to the armchair and sat down. She looked out of the window and stared at the rain. It was beautiful and so careless. It didn't belong to anyone, and nobody was in command of it. It was free. Alisa felt sadness spreading throughout her body as she rested her arms on the knees. Neji watched her from the other side of the room. She was certainly different from all the women he met; Alisa was unhappy, he knew that, yet she covered it up skilfully, she didn't want to get married, yet she obeyed; she was sent into the house with people she didn't know and she act upon it. It made him wonder, what was hidden behind that fake smile that looked so real.

"Say," she said not turning around, her gaze still glued to the rain, "Why did you agree to the arranged marriage?" she asked passionlessly and suddenly Neji got a feeling that she knew everything already.

"Strength." Neji replied truthfully.

Alias smiled sadly, making him feel guilty.

"Tomorrow." She said quietly. "I will start your portrait tomorrow."

Neji nodded and looked away. The room was silent, yet there was no tension between them, as if each one was in their own world. Neji took off his hair band and rubbed his head.

"What do you like?" he asked as he laid down on the futon and looked at the ceiling.

"Horror fiction and strong cigarettes." She replied quietly. "How about you?" Neji looked at her in surprise, she certainly didn't give an impression someone who would like horror, or smoke for that matter, but it wasn't his place to say. He thought for a moment about his interests, wondering if he had nay at all.

"Learning." He finally said.

Alisa turned her head and looked at him. "Good hobby." She said smiling lightly at him. "Useful."

Neji didn't reply. There was a strange feeling rising in his chest, he couldn't describe it, but it was evident that it had something to do with the girl he met.

"Why do you pretend?"

Alisa chuckled lightly covering her lips with her right hand. "Why not?" it wasn't an answer Neji expected, nor did he see anything funny in it. Alisa seemed to notice his look of confusion, "Sometimes, people don't need to know your true feelings. It is better that way. People are angry creatures..." she explained quietly. Neji felt a hint of melancholy hidden behind those words.

"You don't trust people?" the question caught her by surprise.

"I don't trust myself."

That was the conversation they had on the first day they've met. Neither of them expected anything from one another. There were neither promises nor bonds between them, they were not even friends, yet from that time they had to share the same life, after all, the only bond they had between them, was stronger than any other...the bond of loneliness.

"Three days." She said.

"What?" Neji asked in confusion.

"I will start your portrait in three days."

***

Neji didn't know what he was doing up so early, making his way to the bazaar. He looked through the book shelves of the book store picking out seven horror books. He quickly walked over to the cashier and placed them in front of the old man. The man gave him a look but smiled. "I have never seen you here before, boy." He said as he counted the prices. Neji didn't reply. He handed the old guy money and quickly walked out of the store, making his way to the tobacco shop. *What am I doing?* he thought to himself as he entered a small shop with bitter smell floating in the air...

***

Alisa didn't want to go outside. She stayed in the room she shared with Neji and looked out of the window. The day was sunny yet cold, unusual for the summer. The window of their room opened a beautiful view on the traditional Japanese garden. She truly admired the plants and trees, with small waterfalls and combinations of rocks. It was so different from France, where she spent her childhood days running down the small streets in the poor neighbourhoods. It was true, poorer people were much nicer than the richer ones; they enjoyed every day of their life and were happy with what God gave them, but of course it didn't apply to everyone. She wondered what life in Hyuuga family felt like. From what she could tell, it wasn't the most cheerful and happy place to be at. Everyone seemed busy and ignorant; they ignored each other unless they needed something urgently or just didn't feel like talking. The only ones who seemed to be more or less lively were the maids. They laughed and gossiped just the maids should; it brought smile to Alisa's face. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and tilted her head to the side.

A door slid open and then closed. Alisa didn't turn around to look. She knew it was Neji; she could sense him with all her being. "Welcome." She said. Neji didn't reply, she quickly approached her and placed a plastic bag on her lap. Alisa looked down at it in surprise, and then her gaze travelled to him. "What is it?" she asked. Neji shrugged, she could tell he didn't feel like answering.

"For you." He stated turning away from her.

"Thank you, but why?" Alisa didn't understand his act of kindness.

"Because I wanted to." Neji replied walking to his side of the room. He picked up a book and opened it on the desired page. She eyed the covered, but it had no indication of what it was. It had a dark brown leather cover, and seemed more like a handmade diary, than anything else. She shrugged lightly and opened the plastic bad curiously, wondering what he brought. She gasped quietly at the new volumes of books she wanted for a while, and...it was heaven, "Golden Papyrus" the strongest cigarettes she ever tried. The tobacco was carefully selected to perfection, the taste that lingered on her lips for a long time brought peace to her soul. Alias quickly stood up and opened the window, she sat back in the rocking chair and lit one of the cigarettes. She sucked in the smoke closing her eyes in pure bliss.

Neji watched her from the corner of his eyes. She looked happy; he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." Her voice was distant and yet sincere.

Neji returned his gaze back to the book "You are welcome."

***

Three days passed as fast as they came. To Neji's surprise he was already used to Alisa being near him all the time. He liked that when he returned home from training she was there in the room they shared, waiting to have a meal with him. He liked when she put a blanket over him when he fell asleep and when she walked in the garden studying it carefully. Alias never pest him about anything, nor she did she ask for anything. Sometimes Neji wondered if she enjoyed being around him; he couldn't tell, but he knew she cared; it was evident from the little signs of attention she showed him.

Alisa walked into the room and straight to Neji. "Come with me." She said turning around and quickly marching out of the room. Neji looked at her in confusion but followed closely behind.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Alisa didn't reply until they walked out into the garden. She quickly turned behind the house and walked to the furthest corner of the garden. Neji looked around; he found them in the deepest part of the Hyuuga garden. It amazed him how he never visited this part of the garden over the time he lived in that house.

"It is beautiful here." He said. Neji spotted a single chair under a Sakura tree and an easel with a large canvas on it, yet there were no paints, paintbrushes or any other items he knew artists use.

"Sit, please." She said nodding at the chair. Neji obeyed.

"What are you planning to paint with?" he questioned. Alias turned to face him; she took a small object out of her pocket. It sparkled reflecting the light; Neji knew it was a blade. She raised her hand in the air gracefully and closed her eyes raising the blade higher. Neji opened his eyes to protest, but she was faster. With five swift moves she cut each finger on her right hand. She quickly put away the blade and turned the inside of her hand to Neji. Her fingers were bleeding but she didn't seem bothered. Neji stood up and walked over. He took a tight grip on her hand and looked into her eyes furiously.

"Why would you do that?" his voice rung with anger.

Alisa raised her eyebrows.

"I was preparing to paint."

Neji stared at her confused and taken aback; Alisa noticed his confusion and hurried to explain.

"Haven't anyone told you? The dye I use for my art is my blood."


End file.
